ARE YOU SERIOUS?
by hitsugaya15
Summary: Naruto & Kiba's pranks gets them in trouble and as for their punishment they have to do something that will lead to Sasuke's advantage. But when Sasuke gets serious with Naruto, how will the whole school react? SASUNARU, MINI-fanfic, M-for later on!,Enjoy
1. KIBA & NARUTO's PLAN

_Hello!!!!_

Welcome to my **mini fan fiction!! **I hope you enjoy it!! ;D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to Naruto, the plot however is mine and mine alone.

_Naruto:_ Kishimoto, Masashi

_ARE YOU SERIOUS:_ Fluffy

**Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

**KIBA & NARUTO's PLAN**

"Are you serious!?" Naruto screamed in class.

He wore a black thin jacket and under it, a white collared shirt, with the school's swirly symbol on it.

He had on black baggy pants and two thin chains hanging from his waist. Naruto did not like dressing like everyone else in school he wanted to be unique, along with his friend Kiba.

His aqua-crystal necklace was showing along with some on his tan skin under his neck. He wore a black headband making his blond hair point out in every direction. His eyes were wide open and his whiskered face shocked.

"Yes Naruto we have a school festival and yes our class will be participating and yes that means no classes for a week!!" Iruka sighed. "Now sit down!" He demanded.

"Alright!!!" Naruto yelled and sat down between a brown haired boy with spiky-like hair and a red upside down triangle on each cheek.

He had wild brown eyes and a tanned skin. Kiba was dressed just like Naruto. The other boy on Naruto's left was staring into his English book with bored onyx eyes and a pale face.

His jet- black hair in the craziest style ever and he dressed just like the rest of the students.

A white school t-shirt with buttons and a small black tie, along with straight black pants and a silver belt.

"Yo! Naruto this is our chance…another prank will be great they'll never know what hit them!" Kiba chuckled as he whispered into the blond's ear.

"Hehehe! Ya we'll work on it at lunch", Naruto whispered back.

"You two are idiots, you know that?" A cold voice came from beside Naruto.

"No we're not! You're just jealous you can't pull off awesome pranks like us Teme!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and yelled.

"Oh ya I can if I really wanted to" Sasuke smirked.

"Ya well you're no fun teme! You are bor-Ouch!" Naruto turned to look at Iruka, who had just thrown a chalk at him to shut him up.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

The bells rang, class was over and Naruto ran to the cafeteria.

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

Once there he grabbed his usual, Ramen, and went outside with Kiba. The sun was bright up in the sky as they sat under a tree, the cold breeze feeling nice as it hit their bodies.

They first looked around to see if anyone was around but only a few student council students; who were too busy decorating the school for the festival to listen to them.

"Ok! So what should we do?" Kiba asked.

"What's the biggest ride at the festival?" Naruto asked with a confusing look on his face.

"Um…the Ferris wheel…I think." Kiba replied with a smirk, thinking where Naruto was going.

"Hmm…What if we pick that as our main target hehehe." Naruto gave Kiba a big grin, who returned a smirk.

"Perfect, since it's a popular ride lots of student will choose it and t-"

"That's exactly what we want" Naruto raised his hand to give Kiba a high five.

"We'll embarrass everyone hahaha! They always think of us as "trouble" or "pain in the ass", so this is pay back" Kiba said.

"Take their picture and give it to the school news paper club for everyone to see. Muhahahahahaa!!" Naruto laughed evilly.

"Ya but they're not going to do it, I know that for a fact, and especially if they are in the pictures" Kiba sighed in disappointment.

"Hah! You forgot who the president of that club is." Naruto smirked.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Kiba replied getting interested again.

"And who does she listen to t-"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Kiba cut off Naruto, he knew the answer and it was perfect.

Naruto knows Hinata likes him but he just does not feel the same way. She is a really nice and sweet girl but Naruto is just not interested. Moreover, he feels he is too busy with his pranks to even think about anyone he might love.

"We'll take care if it all" The blond boy laughed.

"Ok so we need a camera, but how're we going to set it up in there?"

" Hmm… I don't know…"

"Shit! Hmm…"

"Ah! What if we set it behind the seats and s-"

"Somehow connect it to the bag of flour and water?"

"How though?" Kiba was getting frustrated.

"How about we plan it all in the end? When the wheel stops then you and me will take a picture of them," Naruto said, he was really thinking hard.

"I like the way you think Naruto" Kiba smirked.

"We'll get lots of time the festival isn't until a week from now," Kiba said getting up with Naruto and walking back to the cafeteria.

Sasuke jumped out the tree and landed on the spot where Kiba and Naruto sat a while ago.

"Hn, Idiots nice plan but we'll see if it'll works…Naruto" Sasuke smirked and followed the boys back inside.

"You think I'm boring? Hn! We'll see about that dobe" Sasuke smirked evilly.

_To be continued…_

**Chapter 2**: Uzumaki's Punishment.

I just wrote this while waiting for my actual story to be beta'd :P

Hope you like it so far!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Fluffy

**Check out my PROFILE to read my 1st DOUJIN**


	2. UZUMAKI's PUNISHMENT

_Hello!_

_Sorry for taking so long but I was busy with my doujin!! ___

_**sry for spelling and/or grammar**_

**UZUMAKI's PUNISHMENT **

The next day, since there were no classes Naruto and Kiba decided to visit the Ferris wheel. They made their way pass the "boring" rides, as Kiba calls them.

"Ok, pass me the flour bag" Naruto said getting inside the little box.

He grabbed the light bag from Kiba and looked around trying to find a place to put it.

"It's too tight in here" Kiba sighed, getting in behind Naruto.

"Shit! There's no room"

Kiba got up on one of the seats and fidgeted around with the small roof of the medal box.

"Ah, pass me the string Naruto" He said.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said as he passed the thick grey thread.

"I'm going to hide the string in here, which is going to be connected to the lock on the door", Kiba said.

Naruto grabbed the two small squares and tied them to the strings and then took them and placed them up on top of the small metal box.

"Will this work?" He asked scratching the back of his head and looking confused.

"Ya" Kiba replied.

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

After they were done setting up their prank, they left to go see Hinata.

Once they came to the photography department, they saw Sasuke outside holding a yellow bag and a small camera in his hand.

"Hahaha! I never knew you took photography Uchiha", Kiba laughed.

"Hn! I didn't I'm just borrowing this camera since I've been asked to take some pictures", Sasuke smirked.

"Ya well we are going to take pictures too", Naruto chuckled and walked inside.

"What's he up to?" The raven-haired boy asked curiously.

"He wants to talk to the Hyuuga girl," Kiba laughed, as he walked in after the blond.

"Whatever", Sasuke sighed and walked away. He had his own plans.

"Hey Hinata! Can you do me a favour?" Naruto asked walking towards the black haired girl.

"U-um…sure N-Naruto," Hinata blushed crimson red.

"Well I was wondering if you could take some pictures for me, can you?"

"Um…I'm really sorry Naruto b-but Sasuke already asked me." Hinata looked disappointed.

"Whhaattt!!!??? But that bastard said h-" Naruto stopped as the door swung open and slammed against the white wall.

"What is going on here? Hinata you are suppose to be getting the helpers ready," Shikamaru walked in.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll go right now." She said and ran off.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Shikamaru asked, not so surprised.

"Um…w-wweeee…came to get a camera Nara." Kiba walked to the big wooden table and opened the third drawer. There he pulled out a small black cameras and shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey!! That's stealing!! She didn't say you can have that!" Shikamaru yelled after the two troublemakers, who were already down the hall and out the door.

"We're borrowing!!,"Naruto yelled back.

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

Days later, the school was just adding the final additions to their school festival. The two boys walked home together and planned what was next. The festival was only one day away now.

"Man now what are we going to do, Sasuke totally ruined everything," Naruto pouted.

"Guess we'll take the picture hehehehe!" Kiba chuckled.

"Hey idiot what's so funny!" Naruto yelled and continued. "How can you laugh at a time like this?"

"I heard Sakura and Ino got to be the helpers and that means Sasuke won't be followed around"

"So? Why should I care?"

"Idiot, that means we can get Sasuke in this too"

"How?"

"We'll make him get on the ride and cover him in flour and take his picture."

"Then, we'll publish it in the school paper and Sakura will have to give him up!"

"Hn! Ya but first we got to see if it'll work"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

So came the day of the festival. Students, parents, kids, elders, and teachers were walking on school property. The sun was high in the sky and the birds say on top of the school roofs and trees.

Naruto and Kiba arrived extra early so no one got on the wheel unless they told them so. The two boys stood in front of the doors facing a huge line of people just waiting to get on.

They both chuckled as two boys went on followed by a mother and her daughter and some more students from their school. Once everyone was on, the blond haired boy locked ride and pushed the button.

They both could not be patient much longer thus bursting out in laughter. Others who were watching wondered what was so funny; including Mr. Hatake who had just turned from a corner.

"Oh Shit!" Both boys breathed quietly.

Suddenly screams came from the metal boxes. People outside grew curious and moved closer to the ride. Kiba on the other hand slowly slipped in to the crowed pulling Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked from behind.

When the ride stopped each door slammed open one by one as they came down to the ground. The two boys were first, they were covered in yellowish honey coloured slime and glared at Kiba.

"What that's not flou-" Naruto screamed and quickly slammed his hand against his mouth.

"So? What was your plan?" Kakashi grinned.

"We didn't do that!!,"Both boys yelled again pointing at the sticky honey flowing down the boys hairs.

"Why should I believe you two?"

"We swear we never used honey!! You can't do this! Let us go!!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi dragged them out of the crowed.

"So you planned on using flour instead? It doesn't matter because in case you two don't know…you're still pulling a prank…again," Kakashi answered coldly.

"But honey is much wor-" Kiba stopped in the middle of his sentence; it was no use Kakashi never listened to them anyways.

"So what do you want us to do? Clean the toilets like last time?" Naruto pouted.

"Actually no, I'm making you two repay others by helping them out today"

"What!? We're going to be helpers…all dayyy!!!!"

"But we won't be able to have fun!!" Both boys yelled.

"Exactly, and since I know no one is going to pick you two due to your distrust…I'll have to make it interesting" Kakashi gave the two boys a evil grin as they stopped in front of the stage where all the helpers were lined up.

Kakashi got on stage followed by the two boys who seemed like they were going to pass out any time.

"Thank you all for coming! I hope you are all having a great time so far" Mr. Hatake said and continued. "Today is special, as you know these helper here on stage are prepared to get you to the right place at the right time. These two on my left however; will not be doing the same"

There were little mumbles in the crowed and Naruto could hear parents recognizing him and Kiba as, "the kids who fought with my son" or "the two failures" and "troublemakers".

"They will be willing to do anything you ask them as their punishment for pulling pranks in this high school. Just for today you can have these two boys all to yourself and they will obey your commands."

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Kiba yelled angrily.

"I'm not being bought by these assholes!!!" Naruto yelled walking up to Kakashi.

"Hey! I agree with Mr. Hatake. You two have caused a lot of trouble in this school and as parents and guardians we agree that you two need to be taught a lesson," A man said from the audience.

"What the hell would you want with me anyways!!??" Naruto yelled stepping up and seeing eye-to-eye with the man.

"I'd make you wash my car, son" The man smirked.

"Ya well fuck you!" Kiba yelled from behind.

"Ok well whoever feels these two will be useful for today plea-"

Before Kakashi could finish people in the crowd, including the students, started to yell and scream.

"Even the students!!!" Naruto and Kiba yelled, glaring at Kakashi.

"Well if it gets money, who not?"

"Hey I want Naruto for $500," A boy cried from the crowed.

"Wha?" Naruto freaked out.

"Ya you punched me in the cafeteria last month because I took 'your' ramen, now I want payback!" The boy glared.

"Kiba for $1000, he stole my money", A boy yelled from the crowed.

"Borrowed! Borrowed!" Kiba yelled.

"You never gave it back idiot!" Shikamaru grabbed Kiba and pulled him off stage.

"I'll give it back…I promise!!"

"Hn, no how about you clean my house for me"

"You lazy bastard!!!"

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

Naruto was left all alone. Eyes of every colour glaring at him and yelling random numbers. This is like one of those time when he wished he would just poof away like a ghost or something.

"I'll take him for $1200", A black haired boy said walking up in front on Naruto.

"Get off me Sai!! I swear when this is over I'm kicking every one of your asses!!"

"I really don't think so, dobe" A familiar voice came from behind.

Naruto froze. 'No! Anyone but him!'

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto with a huge smirk on his face. "I'll take you for $1500"

"W-wh…b-", Naruto was too shocked to speak. 'What the hell could he want with me? Well…I was always mean to him maybe…maybe he is going to make me do his homework or…'

"$1800" Sai said breaking Naruto's thoughts.

"$2000" Sasuke smirked, he was rich he could afford the money.

"ARG!! Saiii higher!! Higheeerrrr!!" Naruto yelled grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

"$ 20-"

"$3000" Sasuke said before Sai.

Tears poured down Naruto's eyes as Sasuke smirked evilly at him.

'He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!' Naruto thought.

"Sorry Naruto" Sai sighed and ran off stage before Naruto could cut him to pieces.

"Ah…Kiba wait for me!!" Naruto yelled and was about to run for it when Sasuke grabbed him from behind and dragged him away.

"What are you planning to do? Where are you taking me teme!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, some place where you'll scream my name and everyone will hear!" Sasuke chuckled and smirked at Naruto.

"If you kill me I swear I'll ha-"

Naruto could not continue because a pair of warm but pale lips smashed around his own. He stared in shock at what the Uchiha had just done.

'Sasuke Uchiha is kissing…me?'

'What's he going to do?' Naruto wondered.

_To be continued…_

**Chapter 3**: Sasuke's Naruto

I just wrote this while waiting for my actual story to be beta'd :P

Hope you like it so far!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Fluffy

**Check out my PROFILE to read my 1st DOUJIN**


	3. Sasuke's Naruto

_**Hello!**_

_Sorry for taking so long but I was busy with my doujin!! ____ (check out the link to chap 1 on my pro)_

_**sry for spelling and/or grammar**_

_**Previously…**_

"If you kill me I swear I'll ha-"

Naruto could not continue because a pair of warm but pale lips smashed around his own. He stared in shock at what the Uchiha had just done.

'Sasuke Uchiha is kissing…me?'

'What's he going to do?' Naruto wondered.

**SASUKE's NARUTO**

Sasuke slowly pulled away for some air while Naruto stared at him in shock. Sasuke, on the other hand, smiled as he realized some students looking their way. He grabbed the smaller boy's arm and pulled him to the-

"Farris Wheel!? NO!" Naruto screamed.

"Ya"

"I'm not going in their! You're probably gonna pull a prank or something and blame it on me!"

"Ya, well you have no choice"

Sasuke opened the small metal door and pushed Naruto in. Then he walked towards the girl at the ticket counter and whispered something in her ear. She looked confused at first but then smiled.

Once the raven-haired boy got in after Naruto he shut the door and they wheel started to move. Once they were high enough to see the whole city and the bright lights, it stopped.

"Hm? What the hel!?" Naruto screamed looking out the bared window.

"Calm down idiot! This'll be fun", The Uchiha gave Naruto his famous evil smirk.

"This is crazy you stupid stupid…um…jerrrkk! This is a fricken stupid nightmare right?" Naruto screamed getting up off the seat.

"If this is a nightmare Naruto, then I'm not pleased" Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

'He's serious! Oh Shit!' Naruto freaked out.

"You bastard!! What the hell are you planning? You think its funny kissing me. Better yet, why the hell did you do that!?"

Slowly Sasuke slid off the bench and moved closer to Naruto, putting one arm on his shoulder and the other on his mouth.

"Shut Up", Sasuke whispered harshly into the blue-eyed boy's ear.

He snatched Naruto's arm pinned them to the wall, and then he got closer and kissed him again. His tongue slid into Naruto's mouth when the blond gasped. Naruto then moaned into Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha moved so that his knee rubbed against Naruto's sex.

The friction made the blue-eyed blond moan louder in his mouth. Sasuke, kissing Naruto passionately, moved his hands off Naruto's arm and to his pants. Naruto moaned louder and tried to pull away from Sasuke.

'He's kissing me! Hi-His hands are…are…oh god! W-What do I do!?' Naruto thought.

His heart started to beat harder and faster, he swore Sasuke could probably hear it. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto for some air.

"Sa-Sasuke…this is-"

However, as Naruto opened his mouth Sasuke's tongue collided with his own. The kiss was a mixture of nibbling, biting, licking, and sucking.

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

"Ah…Sasuke stop" Naruto moaned between kisses.

"Naruto…"

'Damb! He sounds so hot!', Naruto blushed as Sasuke broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva down Naruto's chin.

"…You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Sasuke smirked.

"What? Hell no!"

"Well is that so?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto's black pants.

"Wha-Aaahhhh!!" The blond screamed, seeing a huge bulge in his pants.

'When did this ha-happen?' Naruto thought carefully.

'It's not like I'm in love with Uchiha' He paused and then looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Oh shit! Sasuke…do…"

"Ya?"

"Um…do you by any chance L-L-LOVE ME!?" Naruto screamed, blushing very hard.

"Heh! If I didn't dobe, my tongue would have never tasted you, and my hand would not be where it is."

Naruto blushed looking away out the window. Sasuke loved him! He wasn't sure what his feelings for Sasuke were until now. He would always see Sasuke surrounded by girl and now he knew why he would always yell at Sasuke for stupid reasons.

He did not like it. He did not like it at all. He never liked it all these years. The reason he yelled and fought with Sasuke was just to get the anger out that was building inside him all this time.

Even though Sasuke never even talked to a girl in school, except Hinata, Naruto still felt uncomfortable. He distained himself from Sasuke so that they didn't hang out with each other as they use to.

All this time Naruto was jealous. Then, when Naruto met Kiba he lost his feelings for Sasuke. Now , now everything is…

"Pay attention!!", Sasuke slapped his head.

"Ouch!" Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke.

"Er...What's wrong?" Sasuke looked a bit shocked.

"What's wrong? Hello! You are going to fuck me! That's what's wrong!"

"Hn! Come on Naruto, you're fucking hot I can't help it. I could've just raped you easily all these years, but I enjoy this much more"

"Idiot! This is rape!!"

"No it's not! You know you want it! Plus it's your fault! If only you didn't go with that stupid dog-boy I could've told you how I felt earlier!"

"Ya well if you loved him, why the hell would you do this?"

"Stupid question isn't it obvious. I do not want anyone else to have you ever! I want them all to know who you belong to!"

"I don't belong to you!"

"Not yet" Sasuke smirked

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

He moved his hand to unbuckle the belt and then unzip the blond's pants. He looked at Naruto's boxers for a minute before pulling them down along with his black vest.

"You wear too much stuff dobe"

Naruto didn't answer, instead he pulled Sasuke closer and whispered his name. The Uchiha pulled of Naruto's white shirt and unbuttoned his own as well. Once both were out of their cloths, Sasuke kissed Naruto while pulling him on the seat.

Naruto turned crimson red as he gazed at Sasuke's hot body. Sasuke moved slowly, trying to tempt Naruto. He fiddled his fingers around Naruto's somewhat hard cock.

"Aahhh! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly.

The Uchiha's member grew harder the more Naruto moaned his name. He slid away his hand and rubbed his member against Naruto's.

The friction of the movement made Naruto moan and both erections hardened. Every time Sasuke would touch Naruto's member Naruto would thrust into his touch.

The raven-haired boy pulled Naruto onto his lap as he licked the smaller boy's shoulder all the way to his ear. He bit, nibbled and licked Naruto's earlobe and ear shell. With his left hand, he took a hold of Naruto's nipple and felt his hot tanned body.

Moving his mouth away from the ear and down to the nip, he licked it a few times before biting and sucking it.

"Ahh!"

Sasuke wondered for a moment why all the sudden Naruto was ok with all this. Nevertheless, the thought just flew out his head. Naruto was not hesitating anymore and instead his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck; their erections still rubbing together.

The Uchiha then shoved three of his fingers into Naruto's mouth. Naruto licked them and twirled them with his tongue; it was too late to stop Sasuke. The kitsune's body felt hot and he could not control his actions.

The raven-haired boy took one of the blond's hands and led it to his own length.

"Touch me, Naruto," he whispered.

Almost shivering at the blazing touch, Naruto blushed and slowly started to stroke Sasuke. The Uchiha let his fingers trail little touches all over Naruto's tanned body.

As Naruto's thumb played with the head of Sasuke's erection, tracing the slit, his other fingers squeezed gently before gaining speed.

Sasuke pulled all three fingers out of the blond boy's mouth and noticed hot wet and warm they were. Staring at Naruto, he licked every one of them, taking Naruto's saliva into his own mouth.

Naruto gasped with a blush while Sasuke smirked. Seeing that familiar smirk on his face made Naruto angry. He squeezed his hand around Sasuke's length and gave it a little tug, earning a moan from the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up and glared at the smaller boy, he then lowered his head so that he was face-to-face with Naruto's erection. Naruto gasped and moaned as he felt Sasuke's hot mouth wrap around the head of his swollen sex and his perfect teeth give a little bite.

"Ahh…teme!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto up so that he was standing on his knees on the seat and one arm was around Sasuke's neck while the other still stroking Sasuke.

Naruto shivered and fidgeted as one of the wet fingers pressed gently against his entrance.

"Ahh…uuhhaa…Sasu-ke…t-take it all…mhmm…"Naruto gasped and moaned again.

Sasuke smirked and took all of the blond boy's cock in his mouth. Naruto bucked his hips and moaned loudly, his hand tightened even more around Sasuke's member and so he started to suck Naruto faster.

"Uuhh…more…Sasuke"

Sasuke complied and slowly slid the first finger in Naruto and started to push it in and out.

"Ohh! Ahh!" The blond boy gasped at the sudden pain.

Sasuke licked the pre-cum off Naruto's member before licking the sides and soon his balls.

"Ahh..S-Sasuke…I'm…" Naruto moaned quietly as he felt himself slowly reaching his climax.

Naruto's stroking got faster and Sasuke's sucking got harder.

"Me too" Sasuke whispered.

He then, slid in the second finger and started to scissor the boy. He started to feel around as glints of sweat formed on Naruto's body. He moved his fingers in him and hit that spot that made Naruto scream Sasuke's name with pleasure.

Naruto bucked his hips and moaned loudly, gasping from pleasure. Sasuke was sucking his cock and at times licking his balls while hitting his prostate.

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

"Uh…Naruto" Sasuke gasped felling Naruto's hand on his cock tightened and tug.

"I'm…-gasp-…so close…" Naruto moaned not completing his sentence.

Sasuke inserted his third finger and pushed into Naruto again, trying to make him wide as possible. As Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate again, Naruto screamed, his body shivered and tears formed in his eyes.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"Uh…N-Naruto"

"S-Sasuke…I'm gonn-ah!"

Sasuke sucked Naruto two more times before Naruto exploded in his mouth screaming his name at the top of his lungs. Sasuke came right then too, all over Naruto's hand.

He licked all of the white sticky liquid and drank every bit of it. Naruto let go of Sasuke's length and licked his fingers.

"Naruto?" He panted.

"Hm?"

"I-I want more!" Sasuke smirked, starting to move his fingers.

"W-What!?"

"…"

"…Alright" Naruto sighed.

_To be continued…_

**Chapter 4**: Naruto's Confession

Sorry for the late update I was bust with my DOUJIN, but I'm done with chap 1 and almost 2!

Hope you like it so far!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Fluffy

**Check out my PROFILE to read my 1st DOUJIN**


	4. Naruto’s Confession

_**Previously**_

Sasuke sucked Naruto two more times before Naruto exploded in his mouth screaming his name at the top of his lungs. Sasuke came right then too, all over Naruto's hand.

He licked all of the white sticky liquid and drank every bit of it. Naruto let go of Sasuke's length and licked his fingers.

"Naruto?" He panted.

"Hm?"

"I-I want more!" Sasuke smirked, starting to move his fingers.

"W-What!?"

"…"

"…Alright" Naruto sighed.

**Naruto's Confession**

Sasuke started to slowly pull his fingers out as Naruto moaned. Then he made sure Naruto was comfortable on the seat before he placed the tip of his erection at Naruto's entrance.

As Sasuke's hand grabbed Naruto's arm he noticed the blond boy shivering. He looked up at Naruto and he had his eyes shut tight and tears pouring out.

"Naruto…?"

"Hm?", The boy said opening his eyes.

"What's wrong?", Sasuke asked in a loud whisper and a soft voice.

"N-nothing"

Sasuke gave the boy a glare and Naruto knew he could not lie to him. Sasuke pulled Naruto down and kissed him passionately. He licked his tongue and let Naruto enter his mouth time to time.

"This is your first time isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"…Ya…I've never been touched by anyone like this…and I don't know it's has to be you…"

Sasuke started at Naruto who looked away, wiping his tears. The raven haired boy moved Naruto from off top of him and sat the blond boy beside him.

He then bent down to grab their clothes and put Naruto's shirt on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked up at him slightly confused. "You don't want to…"

"Get dressed we're leaving" Sasuke demanded, he already into his pants and putting his shirt on.

Naruto stared at him from the corner of his eye while getting dressed.

'What's his problem?' He kept thinking. 'First he kisses me, then he gives me a fricken blowjob, and now …nothing?'

Sasuke looked out the small window and whistled. Then suddenly the wheel started to move and Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the waist.

"Now what?", Naruto asked annoyed.

"No need to get cranky lover boy!" Sasuke smirked and bit Naruto's ear.

"Shut up! I'm not your lover boy asshole!"

The wheel slowly came to a stop and someone was opening the door from the outside.

"Well no one else knows that right?" Sasuke whispered and turned the smaller boy around kissing him. His hand sliding down Naruto's pants again and grabbing his sex.

***SNAP!***

Naruto quickly pulled away and turned to look at where the sound came from.

"A fucking Camera!!" He freaked out.

It was the same girl Sasuke whispered to. She took the picture. She took the picture to post in the school paper. She took the picture that showed Sasuke and Naruto kissing and Sasuke's hand in Naruto's pants. She did it!

Naruto screamed and ran towards her. He could not hurt his pride. She ran away from him as he ran after her to get the camera. What he did not notice was that the girl had already thrown the camera to Sasuke before running away.

"That fucking dobe! How are we going to continue when you run away?" Sasuke snapped as he walked home. "Well…there is always rape…hmmm…"

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

Naruto walked under the big oak tree with a small swing under it. He walked pass the flower shop and the lake.

"Where am I going?"

Naruto kept walking in circles around his apartment.

"I can still fell his touch…" Naruto whispered to himself, his eyes getting dizzy and his face blushing as he imagined the Uchiha pushing into him with his wet fingers.

"Arg! No way! I need a bath!" Naruto ran up stairs to his room and got into the shower.

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke locked the door to his house as he made his way to Naruto's apartment. Since he could not tell Naruto what he was hoping to he was going to do it now.

"You're so fucking amazing…I just want to fuck you at least 1 million times," He whispered to himself.

He imagined Naruto's sweaty and red face all over him. His hands playing with Sasuke's erection. The way he called Sasuke's name, and the way he kept begging for more.

"Damb it… I'm turned on…again"

_Back with Naruto…_

"Mmhhaa!...Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in the shower as the water hit his body. He traced a finger over the bites and kisses and then looked down at his body.

"Sasuke…you really love me? What if I told you I love you too?" Naruto let his hands glide through his hair.

"What would you do teme?" He whispered as he walked out the shower after turning the tap.

'I do love him…now I definitely want him to be my first' Naruto though as he got out the shower with a towel around his waist.

As he entered his bedroom, he was shocked at what he saw.

"Sasuke! what are you doing here?"

Sasuke was in his boxers on Naruto's bed, half asleep. He got up and sat on the bed staring at Naruto.

"You look hot…come here…"

"Make me"

"Hn! I don't have time for games…I locked the front door that you left open; and I'm really turned on right now so get your tight ass over here!!"

Naruto slowly walked towards Sasuke.

"You're a lame ass retard you know that? You think a bad ass boy like will listen to someone like you?" Naruto said stopping right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke reached and grabbed Naruto's arm, he got off the bed and slowly slid his hard body against Naruto's.

"Don't mess with me right now…I want to make you cum so badly"

"Why?" Naruto teased.

"Well this is both of our first time right? S-"

"YOURS!!!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke.

"Well ya…I never wanted anyone but you" Sasuke whispered pulling Naruto into a embrace and then sliding back onto the bed.

"The reason I stopped myself from thrusting into you was because it was your first time too and I wanted you to enjoy it and I wanted to make it comfortable"

"So you want to do it here?"

"Like hell I do…just looking at you like this is making my little buddy want to rip your inside to pieces"

"Wha-!?" Naruto had a terrifying look on his face.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto's towel and looked at the very nude boy.

"See your hard just talking about it." Sasuke pointed out.

"Have sex with me right now Sasuke!" Naruto pushed Sasuke down on the bed and hovered over him.

-x:x:-SasuNaru-:x:x-

"Do you love me? Or is this going to be a one night thing?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Naruto leaned over to whisper into the raven boy's ear.

"Make Naruto Uzumaki yours forever", he whispered.

And that's all it took…

That's all it took to make Sasuke push Naruto down on the soft bed and hover over him, like it should be, and that was all it took before the boy spread Naruto's legs apart and pushed his member in without any warning.

Naruto knew what was coming but he could live with it.

"I'm gonna fuck you like no tomorrow…I'm going to get all those years out of you!" Sasuke said biting the blond boys lips and licking them.

"I'm ready teme!"

_To be continued…_

**Chapter 5**: Let me Love You

Hope you like it so far!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Fluffy

**Check out my PROFILE to read my 1st DOUJIN**


End file.
